Périples Internationaux : Londres
by Nanoushka
Summary: Après Barcelone, nouveau rendez-vous à Londres pour la suite de leurs aventures.
1. Chapter 1 Combat

Et oui... C'est moi. J'ai enfin la nouvelle version de word, ce qui me permet de nouveau d'ouvrir mes fichiers =), ce que je ne pouvais plus faire...

Donc voici enfin la suite de Périples internationaux! à Londres!

J'espère que ce sera à votre goût. Cette deuxième partie de la fic ne fait que deux chapitres.

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**LONDRES.**

Chapitre 1 : Combat.

Elle le regarda s'approcher, sur ses gardes. Elle guettait le moindre de ses gestes, tentait de décrypter le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle n'avait aucun droit de se faire avoir. Elle devait gagner, et pour ça, être la plus forte. Ne rien montrer de ce qu'elle ressentait, ne surtout pas se laisser distraire par le monde qui l'entourait, et ne pas s'attarder à éprouver de la pitié. Elle avait reçu un ordre et devait se contenter de l'exécuter. Si cet ordre lui avait été donné, c'est qu'une raison valable et justifiée devait exister, elle n'avait pas à se poser plus de questions. Elle avait cessé de se poser plus de questions, tout était beaucoup plus simple comme ça.

Elle le vit avancer son poing dans le but de lui mettre un droit en plein visage, et riposta immédiatement. Elle voulut le faire basculer à terre et entreprit pour cela de lui faire un croche-pied, mais il se montra plus résistant que prévu et c'est elle qui faillit tomber.

Elle perdit l'équilibre plusieurs secondes et l'homme avec qui elle se battait en profita pour sortir son arme. Elle se rattrapa comme elle put, évitant à tout prix de se retrouver à terre. Être à terre signifiait être faible. C'était avouer être vaincu, être plus faible que son adversaire et perdre l'avantage. Ce serait aussi redonner de l'espoir à l'homme qu'elle avait pour mission de tuer. C'était donc à lui de chuter et non à elle.

D'un coup de pied bien placé elle le désarma puis éloigna son arme afin qu'elle ne lui soit plus à portée de main. Il avait peut-être un couteau sur lui, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Dans tout les cas elle était à présent la plus armée. Elle se prit un coup dans l'estomac et étouffa un râle de douleur. Elle répondit violemment à cette attaque, et une mèche s'échappa de sa queue de cheval.

Elle le vit ensuite reculer de plusieurs pas. Peut-être tentait-il de fuir? Elle le rattrapa précipitamment. Une des artères principales de la ville se trouvait derrière lui, perpendiculairement à la ruelle plus sombre dans laquelle ils étaient en train de s'affronter. Il était essoufflé. Elle avait plus d'entraînement que lui pour ce genre de combat. Un légère satisfaction s'empara d'elle à cette pensée, il tentait de gagner du temps. Elle comprit qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et qu'il le savait. C'est pourquoi il cherchait à attirer des regards de passants, à ce que quelqu'un remarque qu'il était en train de se battre pour sa vie, ce que Ziva ne voulait surtout pas. Elle avait enfin un faible avantage, ce n'était pas le moment de le perdre.

Elle le rattrapa et le poussa plus profondément dans la ruelle. Il tenta de lui résister et se débattit. Elle se baissa pour esquiver un nouveau coup et en profita pour se saisir du couteau qu'elle avait à la cheville. Toujours avoir un couteau sur soit pensa t'elle en le sortant de son étui. Elle le garda hors de la vue de son adversaire le plus longtemps possible tout en se redressant. Elle se montra ensuite plus faible et le laissa s'approcher.

Alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle elle étendit son bras et son couteau se planta dans son thorax non loin de son cœur. Elle le vit immédiatement se raidir et se courber en avant sous le coup de la douleur, il ne parvenait à riposter, elle était parvenue à planter correctement son couteau dans sa poitrine.

Toujours en alerte, ne relâchant surtout pas sa garde dans les derniers instants elle tourna le couteau sur lui-même tout en l'ôtant de sa poitrine. Elle s'éloigna alors légèrement de lui et le regarda pour vérifier qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie et évaluer la scène avec un peu plus de distance.

Il commençait à se vider de son sang. Elle avait gagné. Elle le regarda tomber à genou sur ce macadam. Elle venait de poignarder cet homme. Un de plus à accrocher à son blason. Elle pourrait dire au Directeur du Mossad que la mission qu'il lui avait accordée avait une fois de plus était une réussite. Le petit soldat obéissant avait fait son travail. Un autre ordre de mission pourrait lui être transmit, elle écrirait son rapport sur le chemin du retour en direction de Tel-Aviv.

Un gémissement de l'homme à terre la tira de ses pensées et la ramena à la réalité. Elle le voyait et l'entendait à présent souffrir. Elle se demandait si elle devait le laisser ainsi et le regarder souffrir puis mourir, ou si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'abréger ses souffrances. Une marre de sang se répandait doucement autour de lui. Que préférerait elle si elle avait été à sa place? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se posait une telle question. Le travail commençait à lui monter à la tête, il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander quelques jours de congés.

Elle resta quelques secondes de plus à regarder cet homme, puis fit demi-tour en direction de la rue plus peuplée. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'intersection des deux rues et regarda à droite et à gauche si quelqu'un avait remarqué la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Toutes ces personnes continuaient de marcher d'un pas pressé, les voitures klaxonnaient dans les bouchons, le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son air décoiffé.

Ce constat la rassura et son couteau toujours à la main elle repartit en direction de l'homme qu'elle devait abattre sans laisser de traces. Elle le vit alors avec son portable à l'oreille. Elle se demanda où il avait puisé suffisamment de forces pour composer un numéro et avoir une conversation. Elle se demanda jusqu'où avait pu aller cette conversation et se dirigea rapidement vers l'homme à terre qui pressait sa blessure d'une main. Elle aurait du porter le coup plus haut sur sa poitrine pensa-t-elle. Sa mort aurait été plus rapide et elle n'aurait pas eu ce doute de se faire griller.

Elle lui arracha le téléphone des mains et coupa la conversation qui était toujours activée. Elle baissa ensuite ses yeux en direction de celui qu'elle venait de poignarder et croisa son regard. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme. Elle ne connaissait que l'essentiel, quelques informations qu'elle avait très rapidement trouvé. On lui avait dit qu'il serait là aujourd'hui et à cette heure, elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Elle savait que c'était contraire à ce qu'on lui avait enseigné lorsqu'elle avait fait ses débuts au Mossad. Mais elle fonctionnait ainsi depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, et ça ne lui avait jamais causé le moindre problème. Alors elle continuait. Elle ne faisait qu'un minimum de recherches sur ses victimes, se contentait de l'indispensable. Pour cet homme, elle ignorait même jusqu'à son nom.

C'était là une façon qu'elle avait trouvé de se protéger. Elle n'avait pas de nom à mettre sur ces yeux qui la regardaient, elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de cet homme. Elle ne savait pas quel métier il exerçait, si il avait une famille, des enfants, où il habitait. Si il avait une bonne réputation et des amis nombreux, si il était malade où encore si il avait des dettes. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'entrer en contact avec des terroristes qui avaient pour but de faire chuter Israël, et que sa mission était de faire totalement disparaître ce petit réseau terroriste.

Un de moins. Cet homme était le dernier. Mission accomplie.

Ses yeux la fixaient toujours. Elle le sentait qui commençait à divaguer. Elle pouvait voir ses paupières qui se fermaient de plus en plus souvent et sa bouche qui cherchait désespérément un peu plus d'air. Sa fin était proche à présent. Elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas ressentir quelque chose à le voir ainsi mourir. Elle se sentait vide. Un film lui aurait fait plus d'effets. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver jusqu'à ce point? Elle glissa le téléphone dans une de ses poches. Elle s'en débarrasserait plus tard.

Elle se dit qu'en un sens il valait mieux qu'elle ne ressente rien. A une époque qui lui semblait une autre vie elle s'était laissée trop atteindre par son travail au Mossad, et c'est ainsi qu'elle en était arrivée à s'installer aux USA. A cette époque chaque fois qu'elle avait exécuté une mission elle avait senti une partie d'elle mourir, elle n'avait plus supporté toute cette souffrance. Ajourd'hui tout ça lui était étranger, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

- J'ai… Prévenu un ami, entendit-elle l'homme prononcer. Il était décidemment bien plus résistant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle prit peur un instant face à cette remarque, puis se dit que de toute façon il ne savait rien d'elle, et que vu la durée du moment où elle lui avait tourné le dos et s'était éloignée, il n'avait pas du avoir le temps d'entrer dans les détails, elle n'avait donc pas vraiment de souci à se faire. Et puis si cet ami venait à débarquer dans cette ruelle, elle n'aurait qu'à l'abattre lui aussi. Cet ami n'avait aucune preuve contre elle.

Toutefois, par peur que la situation ne lui échappe, elle s'avança une fois de plus vers cet homme, approcha une seconde fois son couteau de son corps et sectionna sa carotide. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de quelques secondes ainsi.

Suite à ça elle se saisit du bas du manteau de cet homme et essuya la lame de son couteau dessus, le replia et le replaça dans son étui à sa cheville. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle remarqua qu'il avait cessé de respirer et qu'il était cette fois définitivement mort. Elle ressentit un léger soulagement. Elle pouvait se détendre un peu, elle n'avait plus qu'à faire le ménage. Sa vie n'était plus en danger.

Elle retira l'élastique placé dans ses cheveux et ceux-ci tombèrent sur ses épaules. Elle passa ensuite plusieurs fois ses mains dans ses cheveux, les tirant vers l'arrière. Elle se les rattacha en une queue de cheval plus serrée, comme avant qu'elle ne commence à se battre.

Elle se saisit des deux mains du cadavre et commença à le déplacer. Elle entreprit de le traîner vers le fond de la ruelle où se trouvait une benne à ordure. Elle l'avait à peine déplacé qu'une carte s'échappa d'une des deux poches arrières du jean qu'il portait. Ziva le remarqua et la ramassa aussitôt, il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse une trace de son passage. Elle prit le bout de papier rigide et le regarda quelques secondes. Il s'agissait d'une carte de Marin. Son nom, sa nationalité, son grade apparaissait sur cette carte.

La jeune israélienne constata non sans douleur qu'il s'agissait bien d'un Marin, et que celui-ci était américain. La nostalgie la prit. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mis les pieds en Amérique? C'était à se demander si son père n'évitait pas de lui donner des missions qui l'enverraient dans ce pays. Six ans déjà qu'elle avait quitté Washington D.C. Ziva plaça la carte de ce Marin dans la poche de son manteau qui contenait déjà le portable de cet homme.

Elle se remit rapidement au travail, elle ne voulait pas avoir à repenser à tout cela. Elle avait intérêt à bien faire son boulot. Elle ne tenait surtout pas à ce que quelqu'un retrouve ce corps et ne remonte jusqu'à elle. Il y avait des chances que le NCIS se retrouve en charge de cette affaire, et elle ne le désirait pas du tout.

Elle fouilla entièrement cet homme et le déposséda de tous ses objets personnels. Elle finit par détacher la chaîne qui comme tout Marin se trouvait autour de son cou. Elle n'aurait ensuite plus qu'à le traîner une bonne fois pour toute jusque dans la benne à ordures, et elle pourrait partir, quitter l'Angleterre.

Elle était penchée au-dessus du corps, elle avait la chaîne dans les mains et était en train de la refermer quand une voix s'éleva dans la ruelle et s'imposa, suivie de pas précipités en sa direction. Elle venait de se faire prendre, ce qui la mettait dans une très mauvaise position pensa-t-elle. Se saisissant de l'arme à sa ceinture qu'elle avait préféré ne pas utiliser l'instant précédent pour que le bruit d'un coup de feu n'attire pas des regards curieux, elle se redressa brutalement dans l'espoir de surprendre son visiteur et la pointa en sa direction.

Elle remarqua immédiatement que lui aussi pointait une arme vers elle. Le combat n'allait pas être simple. Il se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Elle pouvait l'atteindre sans problèmes. Elle remarqua ensuite son visage, et l'étonnement marqua ses traits quand elle reconnut les siens. Elle ne put réagir et garda son arme levée en sa direction, s'accrochant à celle-ci. Que faisait-il ici?

- NCIS, lâchez votre arme et éloignez-vous de mon ami, tout de suite, cria-t-il en s'enfonçant lentement de quelques pas dans la ruelle.

Il faisait sombre, il avait agi rapidement, il était loin d'elle, elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot songea-t-elle en frémissant à l'entente de ces quelques paroles, il était normal que contrairement à elle il ne l'ait pas reconnu.

Elle ne réagit pas, se demandant quel comportement elle devait adopter, jusqu'où irait cette scène, ce qu'il allait penser d'elle. Elle se demandait s'il allait la dénoncer. Car le fait qu'ils se connaissent ne changeait rien à la situation actuelle. Elle venait d'abattre un homme et il l'avait prise sur le fait.

- J'ai dit lâchez votre arme! Répéta Tony en avançant toujours.

Ziva se résigna, voyant que Tony n'allait pas tarder à la reconnaître vue la distance qui les séparait à présent. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se prendre une balle. Elle se baissa lentement, évitant d'avoir un mouvement précipité, et posa son arme à terre. Elle se redressa ensuite en levant ses deux mains, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle se rendait et n'opposait aucune résistance.

Elle dirigea son regard vers Tony, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. L'italien crut un instant perdre la raison. Et pourtant c'était bien Ziva qui lui faisait face. Décrispant légèrement ses mains de son arme il se redressa tout en continuant d'avancer, lentement.

La situation n'était pas du tout simple. Un des marins du navire sur lequel il était embarqué se trouvait étendu entre eux. Il se devait de lui passer les menottes à cet instant. Et pourtant la seule chose qu'il put penser fut de remarquer à qu'elle point elle était magnifique dans cette ruelle sombre. Des flashs de Barcelone lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire. Quatre ans déjà pensa-t-il. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir la revoir ces jours-ci, et encore moins dans cette situation. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils avaient la chance de se revoir rien n'était jamais simple?

Il continua de progresser en direction de la jeune femme tout en rangeant son arme à sa ceinture, ce qui rassura quelque peu l'israélienne. Elle avait la chance d'être tombée sur lui pensa-t-elle. Un autre aurait tiré. Elle resta cependant stoïque. S'il était là c'est qu'il devait connaître l'homme étendu à ses pieds. Cela devait être lui l'ami que celui-ci avait prévenu par téléphone.


	2. Chapter 2 Ne m'attends pas

Hey! Hey! Hey! Oui... me revoilà! Je m'excuse pour cette absence prolongée... J'ai été occupée, et j'ai totalement arrêté de suivre NCIS... Je me suis arrêtée au 910, je suis en train de découvrir la suite alors chut! pas de spoiler! J'ai découvert un message de Gwenetsi (merci à toi de m'avoir rappelé à l'ordre...) hier par la même occasion, alors je me suis replongée dans mes fics cette aprem, et tadam! me revoilà!

Bon bien sûr avant de lire cette suite et fin de la deuxième partie de Périples internationaux, ben je vous conseille de relire les deux trois derniers paragraphes du premier chapitre, ça pourrait s'avérer utile, vu la vitesse à laquelle je publie cette fic!

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser lire la suite... Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Ne m'attends pas.

Sur le moment, Tony se sentit incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à la jeune femme. Il restait extrêmement surpris par la tournure des événements. Il voulait s'approcher d'elle, la toucher, elle lui avait tant manqué. Mais les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient vraiment pas.

- Tu peux reprendre ton arme, lui dit-il finalement alors que seul le corps du Marin les séparait à présent et qu'ils se regardaient toujours. Elle ne se le fit pas répéter et la replaça dans son holster pendant que Tony, qui pour l'instant ne savait pas encore vraiment quoi faire d'autre, se penchait pour prendre le pouls de celui qui l'avait appelé. Il remarqua alors l'entaille au niveau de sa carotide, et se dit que prendre son pouls serait bien inutile vu la blessure. Ziva avait fini son travail, s'il s'agissait bien d'un travail comme il l'espérait. Il resta accroupi quelques secondes supplémentaires alors que Ziva le fixait, puis il se redressa en soupirant.

- Mossad? Demanda-t-il une fois debout face à elle, en détaillant son visage de ses yeux, des pensées bien moins professionnelles lui traversant l'esprit.

- Oui, répondit Ziva. Ordre direct, ajouta t'elle en regardant ses yeux qui regardaient sa bouche.

Dinozzo acquiesça d'un signe de la tête en replaçant ses yeux dans les siens. S'il s'agissait d'un ordre direct, il ne pouvait rien. Et de toute façon il était trop tard. Une part de lui se sentit rassurée de savoir qu'elle avait agit ainsi uniquement par obligation, il n'en avait pas toujours eu la certitude, et s'en voulait d'avoir pu penser le contraire.

Les secondes passèrent et ils restèrent ainsi face à face, à simplement se regarder. Ziva regarda les quelques rides qui barraient son front et dont elle n'avait pas le souvenir qu'elles soient si prononcées. Il avait l'air fatigué. Il avait vieilli ne put-elle s'empêcher de constater en se disant qu'il devait penser la même chose d'elle.

Il contourna ensuite le corps qui les séparait d'un pas lent et elle se tourna d'un quart de tour pour rester face à lui, elle ne supportait pas qu'il quitte son champ de vision.

Il tendit légèrement sa main entre eux deux, et elle la lui attrapa rapidement, mêlant ses doigts aux siens et les refermant de toute sa force sur sa main. Il soupira de bonheur à ce contact alors que Ziva attendait plus. Mais il lâcha sa main, ce qui étonna la jeune femme.

- Je préfère comme ça, dit-il en lui enlevant les gants qu'elle portait. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle simplement.

Il lui donna ses gants et elle les rangea dans son manteau, puis elle s'avança et il l'a prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre elle. La tête contre son torse, elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte et laissa son visage exprimer toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait, chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite depuis longtemps. Une de ses mains lui caressait le dos alors que l'autre était dans ses cheveux. Elle elle restait simplement dans ses bras à profiter de ce contact. Les yeux fermés elle respirait profondément.

Elle se montrait la plus faible dans cette étreinte, mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle avait confiance en lui, elle savait qu'il ne la trahirait pas. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller et entièrement baisser sa garde, oublier tout ce qui l'entourait et simplement profiter de sa présence, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras.

Dinozzo sentit ses muscles se décontracter l'un après l'autre. Il était heureux de cette marque de confiance car il savait que la jeune femme n'agissait pas ainsi avec tout le monde.

Il lui releva le menton et leurs regards se croisèrent une fois de plus. Tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent. Malgré les récents événements, Tony était bien plus qu'heureux de retrouver la jeune femme. Ce baiser devint fougueux, et ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle. Ils sentaient tous deux la pression qui les habitait s'envoler.

- Tu me manques, lui dit Tony.

- Tu me manques aussi, répondit Ziva en montant une main au niveau de son visage. Elle en suivit le contour du bout des doigts, redessinant ses traits. Il se laissa faire, appréciant le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau.

Puis il attrapa sa main de la sienne et chercha à créer un nouveau contact visuel avec la jeune femme.

- Je suis à quai à Amsterdam dans un mois lui dit-il, attendant une réponse.

Ziva reprit contact avec la réalité à l'entente de cette phrase. Elle n'avait aucune envie que leur quotidien leur retombe dessus, de reprendre conscience qu'il se trouvait dans une ruelle abandonnée accompagnés du corps de celui qu'elle venait de tuer.

Elle aurait tellement préféré être chez lui, chez elle, ou dans une chambre d'hôtel. Pouvoir prendre son temps et lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué. Lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait fait ces dernières années, tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête et s'endormir dans ses bras sans se soucier du moment où elle se réveillerait.

- Je ne sais pas où je serai dans un mois répondit Ziva tristement. Mais j'aurai quelques jours de congés en fin de semaine, tu seras toujours ici? Ajouta-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Non. J'embarque après-demain.

Il baissa son regard vers leurs doigts entrelacés et joua avec sa main quelques instants.

- Donne moi ton téléphone, vite, dit-il subitement en relevant la tête, surprenant Ziva.

Elle sortit son portable d'une des poches intérieures de son manteau et lui tendit le petit appareil. Elle avait peur de comprendre.

Il le prit et enregistra rapidement son numéro, puis le tendit à la jeune femme.

- Appelle moi, lui dit-il en la suppliant presque alors qu'elle reprenait son téléphone.

Elle le regarda et s'attarda sur ses yeux qui l'imploraient.

- Tony… Commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- J'aime quand tu dis mon nom répondit-il.

Elle rit un court instant et il faillit en chavirer de bonheur. Il aimait toujours autant déclencher son rire. Ça lui avait tellement manqué.

- Tu n'as que ça à dire? Demanda Ziva en rangeant son téléphone.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise? La questionna Tony plus sérieux.

- Rien Tony, rien, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Ce serait beaucoup mieux si on ne disait rien.

- Je n'en suis pas certain dit Tony en cherchant ses yeux du regard. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le silence reprit sa place.

- Envoie moi au moins un message de temps en temps pour me dire que tu vas bien. S'il te plait.

- Tu es coincé sur ce porte-avion et je ne peux pas du tout quitter le Mossad. On n'a aucune idée de quand on se reverra Tony. On ferait mieux de ne pas garder contact.

- Pour que l'un de nous deux meurt demain et que l'autre ne le sache que dans dix ans? Je ne veux pas de ça Ziva. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Tu es…

- Chut, lui dit-elle en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres pour qu'il se taise et n'aille pas plus loin.

- Je sais Tony, dit-elle finalement après un long regard.

- S'il te plait, reprit celui-ci alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter les siens. Cette fille avait vraiment le don de le rendre fou.

- D'accord, répondit Ziva. Un message de temps à autre pour te dire que je vais bien.

- Merci, dit Tony alors que Ziva enlevait son index de sur sa bouche.

- Mais promets-moi une chose Tony.

- Quoi?

- Ne m'attends pas. On est resté deux ans sans se voir, puis quatre ans, combien de temps va encore s'écouler avant qu'on puisse se revoir? Aucun de nous deux ne le sait. Dix ans peut-être, expliqua Ziva. Alors vis ta vie. Trouve toi quelqu'un et aime cette femme.

- Ziva…

- Non. Tu auras tout le temps d'y repenser Tony, alors écoute ce que je te dis. Des dizaines de fille sont raides dingues de toi, tu n'as qu'à lever le petit doigt. Trouves-en une qui te plaise à toi aussi, même si ce n'est pas l'amour fou. Rends-la heureuse, aimes-la, et construis-toi un futur qui soit réalisable. Gardes-moi une place dans ton cœur si tu veux, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous deux ça n'est pas possible.

Dinozzo baissa la tête. Comme souvent elle le faisait redescendre sur Terre. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de lui répondre.

- Je ne te promets pas d'y parvenir.

- Merci.

Tony la serra un peu plus fort et l'embrassa. Tous deux savaient que ce baiser serait peut-être le dernier, et pourtant il la repoussa. Elle aurait aimé que cet instant dur plus longtemps, mais déjà il s'éloignait d'elle. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu dois t'en aller maintenant, dit-il à contre cœur. J'ai appelé des renforts en venant ici, après avoir reçu son appel, dit-il en désignant le cadavre du menton. Ils vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, et il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils te voient ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais tout pour que personne ne remonte jusqu'à toi.

- D'accord. Merci, répondit Ziva, le cœur déjà en miettes de devoir le quitter si tôt. Et... Je suis désolée pour ton ami, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, répondit Tony après une courte seconde. On s'appréciait, mais ce n'était qu'une connaissance. Et puis... ça m'a permis de te revoir, termina t'il.

Elle s'approcha de lui une dernière fois, et l'embrassa. Il attrapa sa main pour la retenir quelques secondes encore, mais elle s'en détacha, puis elle sortie de la ruelle en reculant pour ancrer le mieux possible son image dans sa tête. Ils se regardèrent le plus longtemps possible, puis en retenant ses larmes elle se tourna et sortit de la ruelle. Elle tourna sur sa droite sans réfléchir et commença à se mêler à toute cette foule qui se trouvait sur le boulevard. Elle se sentait abattue, elle se demandait combien de jours ça lui prendrait pour se remettre de cette rencontre imprévue. Elle était frustrée que celle-ci n'ait pas duré plus longtemps qu'elle n'ait pas pu profiter davantage de sa présence. Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils ne vivraient jamais tous les deux.

Elle marcha d'un pas pressé et s'éloigna le plus possible de la scène de crime. Elle finit par accélérer, et regagna sa chambre d'hôtel en courant. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien.

Tony resta immobile à fixer le coin par lequel avait disparu Ziva pendant plusieurs secondes. Si ce matin on lui avait dit qu'il reverrait Ziva aujourd'hui il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il aurait même bien ri. Et pourtant, comme il y a quatre ans, une fois de plus il se retrouvait seul, comme coupé du monde, à simplement ressentir son absence. Ce sentiment d'abandon était aussi intense que le bonheur qu'il avait pu ressentir en la revoyant, mais il y était totalement opposé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que déjà ses collègues arrivaient. Il les regarda s'enfoncer d'un pas pressé dans la ruelle. L'un deux commença à le questionner pendant que d'autres s'approchaient du corps ou fouillaient déjà les alentours.

Il se força à reprendre contact avec la réalité et se plongea dans le travail pour oublier Ziva. Il répondit du mieux qu'il put à toutes les questions qui lui furent posée, mentant quasiment à chaque fois. Personne ne se doutait de ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette ruelle les instants précédents, de tous les sentiments qui avaient pu y être échangés par deux amants qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il enfila des gants en latex et commença lui aussi à inspecter la scène de crime, cherchant n'importe quel indice qui pourrait les mener à l'assassin. Il faillit rire en pensant à ça. Combien de fois lui avait-elle répété qu'elle n'était pas une tueuse sans cœur?

Il se pencha pour attraper un bout de tissu qui se trouvait sur le macadam et qu'il savait ne pas appartenir à Ziva vu les vêtements qu'elle portait. Tout était bon pour les mener vers une fausse piste et les faire perdre du temps. Il plaçait cet indice dans un sac de preuves quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans une des poches de son jean.

Il s'en saisit et constata qu'il venait de recevoir un message provenant d'un numéro inconnu. Il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait et se mit à espérer. Il ouvrit ce message et le lut rapidement, se sentant déjà perdre pied. Un simple « Je t'aime » qui n'était même pas signé, mais qui il le savait, ne pouvait venir que d'elle. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Elle avait refusé qu'il le lui dise, l'avait arrêté à chaque fois que durant leur courte conversation il avait voulu prononcer ces quelques mots, et c'était elle à présent qui les lui envoyait, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus contempler son visage. Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, elle avait toujours eu peur d'affronter ses sentiments. On ne lui avait jamais appris à être expressive.

Il se releva, retira ses gants et s'approcha d'un collègue. Il lui donna le sachet qu'il avait toujours à la main et lui dit qu'enquêter sur le meurtre de son collègue et ami était trop dur pour lui aujourd'hui. Il les rejoindrait demain et les aiderait pour l'enquête, mais là c'était trop lui demander.

Il s'éloigna lentement et quitta cette ruelle qu'il ne retrouverait probablement jamais. Il enregistra le numéro de Ziva dans son répertoire, se demandant quand de nouveau elle lui enverrait un message. Il savait qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'elle le contact, et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il réponde au message qu'elle venait de lui envoyer. Elle en connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il voulait garder en lui le plus longtemps possible le souvenir de chacune des secondes qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie dans cette rue à l'écart du reste de la ville. Mais il avait également hâte de quitter cet endroit, de quitter Londres et de se retrouver surchargé de travail. Il voulait avoir l'esprit et les mains occupés, combler le manque qu'une fois de plus elle avait généré en lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oublier qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais et que pendant une durée indéterminée il devrait se contenter d'un numéro de téléphone et d'un tiqué de caisse soigneusement rangé dans son portefeuille. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas assez.

* * *

Voili voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plu! La suite à... San Francisco!


End file.
